Previous studies in this laboratory have indicated that there is considerable overlap in the pattern of distribution of iron in the brain and the distribution of areas receiving gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) nerve terminals. The purpose of the present study is to determine if a disruption of GABA metabolism, by preventing GABA degradation with gamma-vinyl GABA (GVG), affects the accumulation of iron in GABA terminal areas. GVG injected unilaterally into the globus pallidus and adjacent caudate putamen resulted in a significant reduction of iron in the sites of GABA terminals such as the ventral pallidum, globus pallidus, and substantia nigra. The results of this study provide evidence that the presence of iron in the particular areas in question is related to the metabolism of GABA and accordingly have important implications regarding the effects of iron deficiency on the brain and behavior.